


Quiet

by Stego_Rex



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Needed to get this out of my brain, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Truck-kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stego_Rex/pseuds/Stego_Rex
Summary: Super short one-shot exploring what the conversation between Meis and Gueira might be like when they went to go get the trucks while Lio looked after the rescued burnish.





	Quiet

The cab was silent as Meis took the curves steadily back to the ice caves. The temperature was slowly dropping as twilight neared, and the rumbling of the truck was the only sound disrupting the early evening. 

Guiera watched the scenery pass by, scanning for any abnormal movements. The handoff of trucks from the Burnish settlement went off without any issues or undue attention. Soon the rescued Burnish would be loaded up and Guiera could finally lay back in his bed for a night of restful sleep. 

Meis sighed, grabbing Guiera's fleeting concentration. 

"What's up?" 

Meis breathed again, "I'm worried about Boss."

Guiera snorted, "Yeah, but that's nothing new. What is it that has you hung up this time?"

"The outbreak of Burnish will without a doubt increase the Freeze force attempts to find us. Boss doesn't want to ask the refugees for anything, but he protects them fiercely." Meis explained. "Foresight is getting desperate, with so little burnish left under his care search efforts are going to increase exponentially. I worry Boss will be unable to handle the increase in stress and responsibility that will come with the heightened danger. You know he doesn't like to ask for help."

Guiera grinned cockily. "Yeah, but that's why he has us!" 

Meis sighed but gave a slight grin. "You're right, but still, we need to consider the best way to protect and shelter the refugees. Not to mention we have to feed all of them."

Guiera opened his mouth to cut in, but Meis spoke up again softly. "We shouldn't have to live like this."

The heat spiked in the car as Guiera struggled to settle his flair of rage. "You're right, we shouldn't have to live like this. But that's why we do what we do."

Meis glanced over, with exhausted eyes and a tight smile, "You're right, I guess-- I'm just tired." 

Guiera reached over and grabbed Meis's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Things will improve, they have too."

The shared warmth between their hands seemed to act as a balm to Meis wearied soul, his shoulders dropped slightly and his forehead unfurled. 

"Things will get better. After a good night's rest in our bed, you'll feel fresher and things will look less grave, you'll see." Guiera promised.

The cab descended back into silence as Meis took the next curve. 

Guiera spoke up again after a while, "Say, when this is all over what do you want to do?"

Meis glanced over, "What do you mean?"

"Like, when we're free to walk the streets without fear of being what we are." 

"Ah." Meis acknowledged softly, "Well I guess the first thing I'd want is to find a house. Somewhere secluded and high up." Meis smiled. "It would have four rooms and a big porch. We'd have the master, of course, it would be on the top floor, and eventually, the other rooms would be filled with little ones. Every morning we'd get up before the kids and drink coffee on the porch." Meis reached over and touched Guiera's chin, "You'd have some scruff, and I'd have to remind you every morning to shave before the kids got up. We'd go grocery shopping together and argue about if the fruit is ripe or not, and every night we'd kiss the little ones goodnight and curl up together in bed." 

Guiera grip increased in both heat and strength, "I'd like that." He whispered. 

"We'll make it happen, just gotta be patient," Meis stated.

The cab fell back into a warm silence as the truck trundled on towards their destination.


End file.
